


[MF4A] Love Is More Than Just A Game For Two

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Exes to Lovers, Fdom, Gender Neutral, Kissing, Multi, No genital mentions, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/Other, no chest mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: I’ll be up front: I’m not a huge fan of cheating scripts. I mean, I’ve written a couple, and I’ll probably write a few more -- but straight up ruined-on-her-wedding-day in-your-face cheating? Not quite my bag. So when the r/GonewildAudible contest popped up with a love thing… well, why not take that cheating story and give it a little twist?And that’s where this came from. It starts off pretty standard. Bride on her wedding day, ex pops up unexpected, they argue, they make out in a hall closet… and then the groom knocks on the door. He opens it, and, well, exactly what you’d expect to happen happens: he says “Hey, what are you doing with my ex?” And then, wouldn’t you know it, circumstances trap the newlyweds and their (surprise!) mutual ex in this closet together.Well, that’s probably fine. I’m sure they won’t, you know, end up having an emotionally charged threesome or anything… But you never know, do you? After all… Love Is More Than Just A Game For Two.
Relationships: MF4A - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	[MF4A] Love Is More Than Just A Game For Two

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

<<This script starts off with a pretty lengthy section read by the wife.

The wife (hereafter the Bride) is… a teensy bit of a mess. The kind of person who’s just in control enough to realize she shouldn’t get into a public shouting match with her ex at a wedding reception, but just out of control enough to think it’s better to move the shouting match into a closet to get some privacy. She’s the eventual dom in the scene.

The husband (hereafter the Groom) is very much unlike the Bride. He’s softer, more anxious, and prone to being pushed around (a little, and consensually) by the Bride and the ex. He’s probably the most submissive one in the scene, at least verbally. 

The ex… technically isn’t a character. For the purposes of the script, though, it’s useful to keep in mind: they dated, then messily broke up with both the Bride and Groom (separately). Exactly what happened I leave to your imagination, but it was bad enough for both to not mention the ex to their new partner until they’re all literally forced into a closet together. On the other hand, both still have genuine feelings for the ex, both physical and emotional. Those hot, high emotions don’t take too long to bubble over from anger into attraction… and possibly something longer-lasting.>>

<<optional SFX: background crowd chatter, clinking glasses>>

<<starting distant, steadily closer>>

Hi! Oh, hi! Great to see you! I’m *so* glad you could make it! Oh, yes, it’s *wonderful!* Thank you so much! Hi! Oh, Aunt Linda, it’s so good to see you! Hi! Oh, is that--

<<beat>>

<<close, quiet>> What the *fuck* are you doing here?

No, seriously, why -- *how* are you even here? Who invited you? Because *I* didn’t invite you, and my husband doesn’t even know you exist!

<<laugh>>

Oh, sure. <<sarcastic>> He knows aaaall about you. And how do you think that would happen? You think I told him a *thing* about us? After how things ended?

<<beat>>

Oh, you -- that is *so* like you, to have a snippy little remark for everything. You just -- fuck it. Come on, we’re not doing this in front of everyone.

<<SFX: footsteps>>

All right.

No, we’re not going back into the ballroom. Whatever you want to say to me, you can say it out here in the hall.

<<beat>>

The… text?

I don’t have any idea what you’re…

Oh. 

Oh, *fuck.*

Did… did I send that to you?

It… didn’t have a picture attached, did it?

<<beat>>

*Fuck!*

Okay, that doesn’t mean anything. I was *super* drunk when I sent that, and it’s honestly so shitty of you to bring it up, and you *can’t* show him --

*Shit!*

Don’t turn around. Do *not* turn around.

Because my mom just came around the corner, and the last time someone brought you up around her she *bit through her teacup!* Fuck! Fuck, uh, uh -- here!

<<SFX: door opening>>

Get *in!*

<<SFX: door closing>>

<<beat>>

Okay. Okay, I think we’re fine… we just have to wait til she’s gone for sure.

Uh… can you give me a little space, or…

Oh. Um. I guess you can’t.

Okay, seriously, *what* is going on? Am I cursed or something? Because getting stuck in the closet with your ex *during your wedding* has got to be some kind of curse.

<<beat>>

<<laughing>> That is *not* funny! Seriously! It’s -- <<dissolves into laughter>>

Okay okay okay. It’s kind of funny. I *guess.* 

God…

This does take me back. I mean, hiding in the closet, laughing at your lame jokes…

They were *totally* lame. I’m not walking that one back. Do you not remember when you made people call you *Pun Master* in high school? For like a week?

<<smug>> Oh, don’t worry, your excellency. *I* didn’t forget.

<<beat>>

Um… well… I guess you’re right. We *would* have been making out back then.

But… I mean.

I literally just got married. I really don’t think making out with my ex in the closet is a great way to start my wedded life whyyy are you so close.

Uh, right. The closet. Reeeal cozy in here.

Is it, um, hot in here? Or is my dress too tight? I’m feeling a little lightheaded.

<<gasp>> That was *not* an invitation for you to comment on the fit of my dress! 

<<a little flattered despite herself>> What-- no! Seriously! Stop, sweets! I mean-- shit! Forget I said that! Just--

<<beat>>

<<half frustrated, half teasing, half seductive>> Okay, you know what? If you don’t shut up, I’m gonna *make* you.

<<beat>>

Oh, I’m glad you asked.

<<SFX: kissing>>

<<laugh>> You’re right… *exactly* like old times.

<<SFX: kissing, growing more intense>>

Fuck. Fuck, you’re sexy. How is it fair for you to be this hot?

<<SFX: kissing>>

You…

Fuck. Why is -- *was* it always like this with you?

God, why couldn’t it have been like this *all* the time?

No, no, just -- just shut up and keep kissing me.

<<SFX: kissing>>

Mm…

That text I sent you… did I… say anything about still… you know…

<<beat>>

Yeah. Still… being in love with you.

<<beat>>

Oh, god…

Look, I… I don’t love you *more* than him. I *don’t.* I… I love him. I *do.* I loved… I *love* him enough to marry him.

Just… you and I, sweets, we’re… it’s…

Um… no. I don’t call him that.

I… I don’t know why it was that in particular. I just… too many memories tied up in that one.

It’s different. Not better, not worse, just… different.

<<beat>>

I don’t… I don’t know what I want you to say. I’m sorry, I… fuck. This is all so unfair. 

<<beat>>

To us both, I guess. I’m… sorry. For being such a bitch earlier.

Maybe…

Maybe you should go?

I-I know that’s not fair. But… if you stick around, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back.

<<beat>>

I… no. No, that’s a lie.

<<moving closer, breathy>> I can’t hold myself back *now.*

* * *

<<This is the point where the groom enters. From here, all dialogue should be marked as belonging to either the Bride or the Groom, or, infrequently, Both.>>

<<SFX: door knocking>>

Bride: <<whispered>> ...don’t. Say. A *thing.* <<out loud>> Who is it?

Groom: Oh! Oh, darling...I was looking for you!

Bride: <<whispered>> *Fuck!* <<out loud>> Oh! Um! I was just… messing with my dress! Honestly, it’s nothing, I’ll be out in a sec!

Groom: Okay, well… um… I kind of need to talk to you. Can I come in?

Bride: Uhhhhh… no!

Groom: Oh. Well. It’s kind of urgent?

Bride: Baby, now *really* isn’t the best time -- <<hissed>> Stop squirming!

Groom: What was that?

Bride: Look, can you just tell me through the door?

Groom: <<apprehensive>> Well -- I mean -- it’s not exactly --

Bride: <<a little desperate>> Baby, *please?*

<<beat>>

Groom: I… fine. Maybe it’ll be a little easier this way.

Groom: Look, I… I have something to confess. I went behind your back, and I’m not proud of it, but… You might have bumped into someone at the reception? Someone who… you don’t remember inviting?

Bride: <<whispered>> Wait. He’s not talking about…

Groom: Well, I… that was me. I sent the invitation. I just… it was wrong of me not to tell you, but… I thought if I did this, if I had a chance to… I don’t know, to close that chapter of my life, it would help. It would help us. Or… me. I don’t know.

Bride: <<whispered>> Why would *he* invite *you?* How does he even *know* you?

Groom: But, well… it didn’t help. And things have just gotten more and more complicated, and more confusing, and I just… I… look, I can’t do this anymore, I need to talk to you face to face!

Bride: No, no, wait, don’t--

<<SFX: door opening>>

Bride: *Fuck!*

<<long pause>>

Groom: Wait, what are you doing in the closet with my ex?

Bride: Why did you send a wedding invitation to *my* ex?

<<beat>>

Both: Whose ex *are* you?

Groom: And, wait, hang on, why is your lipstick smeared halfway across your face?

Bride: Look, I-- baby, I can explain, I promise --

Groom: <<panicked>> Let me in.

Bride: What?

Groom: Your mom just came out of the ballroom! Let me *in!*

Bride: Fuck, again? Ok, shit, move over --

<<SFX: clothes rustling, door closing>>

<<beat>>

Groom: Sure is, uh… cozy in here.

Bride: I’m sorry, okay?

Groom: What?

Bride: I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done any of this! I saw my ex and I thought I could just go over and cut that part of my life off and it would be easy and -- and -- we were making out in here!

Groom: *What?*

Bride: And we were *texting* and I was *drunk* and I sent *pictures* and I *know* I shouldn’t have but, fuck, I don’t know, I -- maybe we rushed this, and -- I love you, but -- I -- fuck.

<<beat>>

Groom: I’m sorry too. 

Bride: Huh?

Groom: No, I -- I was the one who invited my -- your -- *our* ex to the wedding. And, you know, I thought we were going to have a civil conversation and move on, and that would be that, but… if you hadn’t, we could have easily been in each other’s shoes right now.

Bride: Really. *You* would have started making out with your ex in the closet?

Groom: Well…

<<beat>>

Bride: <<laughing>> You’re right, sweets, you’re right… He *might* have, but only if you dragged him into it.

Groom: I mean…

Bride: Babe, face it… you’re not exactly the wild one out of the three of us.

Groom: Well. Yeah. I mean, which one of us has given head in an Applebees’ bathroom before?

<<beat>>

Groom: Wait. Both of you? *Seriously?*

Bride: Where do you think I got all my best moves from?

Groom: ...huh.

<<beat>>

Bride: Look, baby, I… I don’t want this to be, like… a thing.

Groom: You don’t want making out with our ex in the closet on our wedding day to be “a thing?”

Bride: Baby--

Groom: Oh! Oh, no, I feel the same way, I just found it incredibly funny how you chose to phrase it.

Bride: <<laughing a little>> You are *such* a jerk! <<beat>> But… I’m serious. I love you. And… even if we kind of rushed into this, I don’t think it was a mistake.

Groom: I don’t either. I love you too… even if you *are* the kind of person who makes out with her ex on our wedding day. Actually, kind of because of that. Is that weird?

Bride: I mean... yeah. But I won’t give you too much shit for it.

Groom: <<laughing>> Good.

<<SFX: kissing>>

Bride: Look, babe… do you think we can just forget about all of this?

Groom: Forget? Oh. Oh, no, I don’t think so. <<beat>> I think I should have a little… conversation with my ex.

Bride: You mean make out with your ex? In front of me?

Groom: I mean, it’s only fair, right? If it bothers you, I won’t --

Bride: No, no, you’re right, I’m just busting your balls.

Groom: Ha ha. If it makes you more comfortable, you can wait outside.

Bride: What? Naaaah. I wanna watch.

Groom: O… kay. <<beat>> Well. Um. Anyway.

Groom: So… it’s been a while, hon, huh?

Bride: “Hon?”

Groom: What??

Bride: Nothing! Nothing. Just, you never call *me* hon…

Groom: Yeah, “sweets?”

Bride: Okay, okay! Point taken, babes. Go on, I want to see where you’re going with this.

Groom: Right, right. Well… I just wanted to let you know, hon. I’m not the same guy I used to be. That shy, blushy dork who followed you around like a puppy? Who melted every time you winked at him? He’s gone. I’m a married man now, and I’m cool, confident and <<SFX: kissing>>

Bride: <<laughing>>

Groom: Ohh, gosh, why does this always -- <<SFX: kissing>> <<ad-lib muffled moans throughout, to “get off my husband for a sec”>>

Bride: Fuck yes, babe! Show your ex how a real man does it! 

Bride: <<a little aroused>> Oh… grab his ass. He likes it when -- Oh, yep, you knew that already.

<<beat>>

Bride: You know what? Fuck it. <<SFX: kissing noises, she joins in on his neck>>

Groom: Ah -- d-dear?

Bride: What? You’re not the only horny one in here. Hey, sweets, scoot a little closer, let me get my hands on that ass.

<<SFX: kissing, both moaning>>

Groom: Mm-- dear, I-I’m not saying I’m not having fun, but -- we’re kind of expected at the reception, so maybe we should -- what are you doing to my tie?

Bride: Got the shirt, sweets?

Groom: What are you -- oh! Hey, you! That is -- oh! That’s my shirt! 

Bride: Baby, don’t worry! I’m getting my dress off too.

Groom: Okay, great, I am *more* worried -- <<kissing>>

Bride: Oh… that is *much* better. <<beat>> Hmm. Hey, sweets… get off my husband for a sec, kay?

Groom: <<breathing heavily>> O-oh… Oh, gosh, that was --

Bride: God, you’re fucking sexy with your shirt off.

Groom: I am? I mean, I am. Th-thanks.

Bride: <<laughing>> Dork. <<SFX: kissing>> Now, baby… I was just thinking. Don’t get me wrong, this has been fun, but if I remember correctly, *my* ex left me with… let’s call it unfinished business.

Groom: That’s funny… I seem to remember something similar happening with *my* ex.

<<beat>>

Bride: Well, sweets? What do you have to say for yourself?

<<beat>>

Groom: “Can’t be tied down?” I’ll say. Although, come to think of it, you used that line a lot, huh?

Bride: Sure did. And, strictly speaking, sweets? Not true at all. 

Groom: Er, what?

Bride: Nothing, babe. So, sweets… it sounds to *me* like my husband and I should *both* be making up for lost time with you… and I don’t mind settling up here.

Groom: That is, if you’re comfortable with -- Oh. Um. Wow.

Bride: Fuck me, I forgot how fast you can strip!

<<beat>>

Groom: Hmm. Our ex makes a good point, darling. How *are* we going to do this? Rock-paper-scissors for who goes first?

Bride: I… might have a better idea. Hey, sweets… you ever show my husband how much of a buttslut you are?

Groom: Dear! That’s rude!

Bride: Not if you’re proud of it.

Groom: I… fine. For that matter, hon, does my wife know how skilled you are with your tongue?

Bride: Babe, your wife is fucking *dripping* just thinking about it.

Groom: O-oh. Well. Um. Well, in that case… no time to waste, right?

Bride: <<laughing>> I agree completely. Here...

<<SFX: unzipping>>

Groom: <<gasp>>

Bride: Get that dick in your mouth, sweets. Make sure he’s nice and slick. 

<<SFX: wet sounds>>

Groom: Oh, oh, *oh…* <<moaning throughout>>

Bride: <<closer to mic>> Now, sweets… Don’t you worry. I’ll make sure you’re nice and ready for him. Open your mouth, babe?

Groom: Ah… Y-yes, dear… <<SFX: sucking>>

Bride: Good boy. C’mon, suck those fingers. Harder… faster… stop! Perfect. Thank you, baby.

Groom: Of c-course, darling. 

Bride: Now, sweets… let’s get you warmed up. Let me just slide my hand down your back, all the way down to that fine ass. <<beat>> Ooh. Just as tight as I remember.

<<SFX: spank>>

Bride: <<whistle>> Oh, you want a little more? Shake that ass, sweets. Work for it.

<SFX: 3 or 4 spanks>>

Groom: D-darling… Don’t be mean, now. Stop t-t-- ahhh, teasing!

Bride: <<sigh>> Oh, all right. Okay, sweets… relax.

<<SFX: slight wet sounds>>

Bride: Fuuuuck… you’re tighter than I remember. You’re really clenching on my finger there… you sure you’re gonna be able to handle this? <<beat>> <<laughing>> All right! Easy there, trooper, I believe you.

Groom: Could you, ahhh, could you hurry up a little? *I’m* -- mmf! -- getting close…

Bride: Ah, sweets, you heard the man. I’m gonna have to pick up the pace. Hope you can take it. Just hold on, baby! <<whispered>> Okay, sweets… edge him a little.

Groom: I c-can, ooohhhh, I can hear you!

Bride: Shhh. <<SFX: wet sounds>> Oh, now *that’s* more like it, sweets. Come on, don’t tense up… here comes another finger.

<<SFX: wet sounds all around for a bit here, plus continued groom moaning>>

Bride: Hanging in there, babe?

Groom: Oh, oh, oh, oh…

Bride: Uh oh. Sweets? Let up.

<<SFX: wet sounds stop, groom moaning stops>>

Bride: Okay, sweets, come on. Stand up straight. You still have an ass to fuck! Don’t quit on me now!

Groom: Ahh! I’m good, I’m good! <<beat>> But… our ex looks a little…

Bride: Ooh. You’re right. <<beat>> <<closer>> Hey, sweets… you good? Your legs are looking a little shaky there. <<beat>> Okay. Now, sweets… turn around for me, okay? <<beat>> Just like that. Good. Now… my stud of a husband is going to deal with you back there. All *you* need to worry about is putting your mouth to work on my pussy. Got it? <<beat>> Then hike up my skirt and get to work.

<<beat>>

<<SFX: wet sounds, bride moaning throughout>>

Bride: Oh… oh, fuck yes! Get that tongue working! Baby, you gonna get in on this or are you just gonna watch?

Groom: Just… give me a second, darling! <<beat>> Hey, hon… are you listening? Not too busy eating my wife out, are you? <<beat>> I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention… because I want you to feel every inch of me as I push -- in -- side-- <<beat>> Oh, yes, hon… moan for me. 

<<beat>>

<<SFX: wet sounds, groom moans throughout>>

Groom: Oh, *god* you’re tight...

Bride: Mmh! Sweets, you don’t mind if I pull your hair a little, right…? <<beat>> *Fuck!* You *really* don’t mind, huh? H-hey… baby, I think our pet here likes it rough. You want to do a little spanking back there?

Groom: I-I… should I? I mean, I don’t--

Bride: Baby… do it for me. For sweets. For *us!*

Groom: ...oh, all right.

<<SFX: spank>>

Groom: Oh, *fuck!*

Bride: Oh… tightened up on you, huh?

Groom: Y-yes! A lot! <<beat>> I-I’m sure it would be fine if I just…

<<SFX: spank, 3-4x>>

Bride: Ah-- Don’t stop! Fuck, every time you do that that tongue goes fucking crazy! Do *not! Stop!*

Groom: I-- ahh-- yes, ma’am!]

<<SFX: wet sounds, spanks, improv moaning from both>>

Groom: D-darling, I’m-- I’m--

Bride: Me too, baby! Sweets, don’t you fucking *think* about stopping til we both cum, you understand?

Groom: N-not gonna be too long on that!

Bride: M-me neither, babe! Oh, fuck, sweets your tongue --

<<both improv orgasm>>

<<come down>>

Groom: Th-that was…

Bride: Fucking *perfect.*

Groom: I was going to say *intense.*

Bride: Oh! Are you okay, baby? 

Groom: <<chuckle>> Please, dear… I’m all right. Hon… are you all right?

<<beat>>

Bride: <<laughing>> I think that’s a yes. I was going to ask if you needed one of us to finish you off, sweets… but I guess that’s a *no.*

Groom: Was it that good for you, hon? I didn’t-- <<kissing>>

Bride: <<laughing>> That a good enough answer? Man, sweets, you sure do have a way with -- whoa!

Groom: Hon, careful! Your legs are still a little weak, huh?

Bride: You know what? Maybe we better sit down.

Groom: That would… probably be for the best.

<<beat>>

Groom: So… you two? Really?

Bride: What’s so weird about that?

Groom: Just… you know. You’re both kind of… um…

Bride: Let me guess. *Intense?*

Groom: Yyyyeah. 

Bride: It’s funny. I was thinking the same thing about you two. I mean, no offense, but sweets, you’re so wild, and baby, you’re…

Groom: Boring.

Bride: I was going to say *steady!*

Groom: Oh, no, I like boring. Boring’s nice.

Bride: Well, that’s exactly what I mean. I can’t imagine *my* ex every getting with a guy who says things like “Boring’s nice.”

Groom: Well… *you* got with me. And, I mean… that doesn’t make a ton of sense, does it?

<<beat>>

Bride: Well, sweets seems to think it’s working out!

Groom: I’m inclined to agree. Although, and I’m not saying I’m one of them, there *are* certain people who might say that going behind your spouse’s back to talk your ex and making out with them in a closet isn’t the exact definition of working out…

Bride: Psh. Yeah, but if you *both* do it that makes it even!

Groom: Yeah, that sounds fair.

<<beat>>

Bride: So… sweets. What are you doing after this?

Groom: Dear!

Bride: What? We were both thinking it!

Groom: Well… yeah. But you can’t just say it like that! 

Bride: Babe. Please. You are a wonderful, intelligent, handsome man, and I’m *so* glad I married you. Let *me* handle the threesome organization, okay?

Groom: ...okay.

Bride: So! Sweets. Any plans tonight? No particular reason.

Groom: <<laughing>>

Bride: Yes, babe??

Groom: Subtle as always, dear.

Bride: If it works…

Groom: But, um… really, hon. This was fun. And… I don’t think either of us are really ready to say goodbye. So, if you’re open to it… our hotel room has room for one more.

Bride: More than one more, really.

Groom: *Dear!*

Bride: Kidding! Kidding.

Groom: So…?

<<beat>>

Groom: Oh! Oh, that’s… wonderful! I don’t know what to say, I -- <<kissing>>

Bride: <<laughing>> That is never not going to be hilarious. Seriously, sweets, you-- <<kissing>>

Groom: That’s it, hon. Give her a taste of her own medicine.

Bride: Mmf! Okay, okay, very funny. <<beat>> Hey, babe… I’m glad this worked out. Better than I had any right to expect it to. And… I’m really glad I married you.

Groom: Darling… I wouldn’t change a second of this day for the world. Even the part where I jumped into a closet with my wife and my ex to hide from my mother-in-law. <<bride laughs>> <<beat>> And… I love you.

Bride: Oh… baby! I love you too! <<kissing>>

<<beat>>

Bride: And, you… this whole day might have gone completely off the rails, but… I think it worked out.

Groom: Surprisingly. I’m glad I invited you.

Bride: And I’m glad I dragged you into a closet and made out with you!

Groom: Yes, thank you, dear. Anyway… this is… a big day. And I’m glad I get to spend it with both of you.

Bride: Mm… me too. <<sigh>>

<<beat>>

<<overlapping>>

Bride: I love you, sweets.

Groom: I love you, hon.

Bride: Now, help me get back into my dress before they finish off the champagne...

[gender neutral] [exes to lovers] [kissing] [cheating] to [threesome] [blowjob] [anal] [cunillingus] [Fdom] [no chest mentions] [no genital mentions]


End file.
